


Second Chances

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Caleb wants some reassurance and Caduceus isn't really equipped to give it.





	Second Chances

“Caduceus,” Caleb started, standing at the basin beside the tall firbolg, gently drying the dishes as he was handed them. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course. I figured you didn’t offer to help with the dishes out of the goodness of your heart. Well, maybe if it had been Nott or Jester’s turn on the chore wheel, but it was supposed to be Beau’s turn today.” Beau had asked him to do the dishes with Cad today and, normally, he would have told her to go fuck herself, but today he had ulterior motives.

“Do you…” He sighed and tried to arrange his thoughts. “Do you believe in second chances?”

“In what way?”

“For instance, if someone did something very bad in the past… something unforgivable, something that they will never redeem themselves for… do you believe that they should have the chance to try and redeem themselves anyway?”

“I think trying to redeem past mistakes is pointless to begin with.” He said the words calmly like he didn’t realize that he was squeezing Caleb’s heart with each one. Maybe he didn’t. “If you killed someone who did not deserve to die, saving a life later does not bring that first person back. If you stole something from someone who needed it, returning it later does not erase the moments they spent without it.”

Caleb’s breath shook. “So… you think that we will never rise above our past deeds? A murderer is always a murder and a thief is always a thief?”

“Well, those are two different questions. You never right a wrong once it’s been done. But if you can change and become the kind of person who would not commit the wrong again, then that’s its own kind of redemption, don’t you think?” He smiled serenely down at Caleb. “Are you looking for second chances?”

“I think… I think I have found one. But I am not sure that I deserve it.”

“Well, that’s not really up to you, is it? If whatever it is that controls our lives... fate, the universe, Gods, what have you… If that force is giving you a second chance then it is yours whether you deserve it or not. I don’t know if this was helpful or if I answered your questions.”

“This was… interesting.”

“Well, then I consider that a successful conversation. Any conversation that doesn’t end with someone bored with me is a success in my eyes.”

Caleb’s lip twitched up in an almost-smile. “I would never be bored of you, Caduceus. You are one of the most fascinating people I’ve ever met.”


End file.
